


Ready For The Gold

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic & Mario at the Olympic Games, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Athlete Tails, Event Worker Charmy, M/M, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, NSFW, Teen Charmy, Teen Tails, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Just some smut I wrote inspired by @Kushpin91’s art~“We won’t have time for a quick fuck, but I can definitely get you off with time to spare~”
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ready For The Gold

Tails quickly pulled them into the toilets and dragged Charmy into the disabled cubicle, slamming the door and locking it. 

Before Charmy could speak Tails’s mouth was smashed against his own in a heated makeout. Charmy could barely keep up with Tails’s tongue and hands, the kiss felt so forced and the foxes hands tugging and groping were doing the opposite of their intended purpose.

Charmy tried to pull back and speak but every time he tried to move his mouth away Tails chased it, once the back of his head pressed against the cubicle wall and his lower back could feel the handrail against it he decided enough was enough.  
Putting one hand on Tails’s chest and the other on his cheek he pushed the very eager fox back.

“H-Hey! Stop, for like a sec yeah!?” Finally catching his breath he could now look his yellow fox over. 

A look of worry rested on Tails’s face, his ears pinned back, breathing heavily and his eyes full of fear. 

“H-hey babe? What’s going on?” Charmy’s fingers rubbed soothing circles into white cheek fur and watched as Tails calmed down a little. 

“I’m sorry...too much? I just don’t have time befo-“ A loud voice through the bathroom speaker caught Tails and Charmy off guard and caused both boys to jump.

“COULD ALL ATHLETES PARTICIPATING IN THE SURFING EVENT PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DESIGNATED AREA! THE EVENT WILL BEGIN SHORTLY! THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK!” 

“FUCK!” Was the first thing to leave Tails’s mouth and Charmy could see the stress and irritation radiating off of the fox. 

“H-hey it’s chill! We can do it later dude!” The bee cupped his fox’s face with both hands in an attempt to calm him down.

“No! I-I needed this! I’m so fucking stressed and I just wanted-- No NEEDED to get off to calm-!” Tails was stopped by Charmy’s lips, this new kiss soft and passionate. 

The bee’s hands glided from cheeks down his chest and to his hips with expertise. And while the fox was distracted the bee skilfully switched their positions, now Tails was against the wall. 

“We won’t have time for a quick fuck, but I can definitely get you off with time to spare~” Charmy whispers seductively as he places quick kisses to Tails’s lips and quickly unbutton the back of the swim shorts. 

“I won’t have time to return-“ Once again Tails was silenced by Charmy’s lips and tongue.

“No need~ You can make it up to me later~” Charmy said as he started kissing down Tails's neck and chest. He also started to pull down the foxes skin tight swim shorts, groping his bare ass as he continued down.

“I ever tell you this makes your ass look great?” He stopped to say before continuing his kisses down the athlete’s stomach.

“You’ve mentioned it before~” Tails could feel himself getting excited as he watched Charmy kiss a trail down his body. The only thing in his way was the blue cap covering his bee’s face, so he reached down and took the cap off of Charmy’s head, holding it tightly.

“I wanna see your face while you eat me~” Tails smiled down at Charmy as the bee got on his knees and finished pulling the shorts down to his ankles.

Charmy smirked up at Tails. Massaging his hands up strong calves and up soft yet strong thighs, hands finally resting on the inside of the yellow thighs.   
Charmy’s thumbs started to rub over Tails’s labia, allowing Charmy to remember just how soft Tails’s fur was in this area, so much softer and shorter than everywhere else on the fox’s body. 

“Charmy- we don’t have time for-“ Tails gasped as Charmy’s thumbs pulled his lips open, giving Charmy the full view he had seen many times before. 

“I know~ I‘ll get you off, I just need to excite you a bit~” Charmy brushed his lips over Tails’s pubic bone, placing soft kisses there as his thumbs returned to rubbing over the labia. 

After kissing his way down the pubic bone Charmy tilted his head back, looking up into Tails’s eyes. He placed his lips over the fox’s lower ones, kissing them gently before slid his tongue past the folds and licking from his entrance to his clitoris. 

Tails gasped and gripped the railing behind him, crushing Charmy’s cap in the process, but that didn’t even cross his mind as he felt Charmy’s tongue continue sliding past his lips and over his clit over and over again. 

Charmy hummed and moaned as he tasted Tails, his thumbs returning to pull the lips apart so he could have better access. Licking over his clit once more he finally started to use his lips to suck and pull on the sensitive nub, listening to Tails moan as the fox started to grind his hips down onto Charmy’s face.

Tails couldn’t help himself, gripping the railing for stability he rolled his hips in time with Charmy’s lips and tongue. Looking down his gaze met Charmy’s lust filled one, a shiver ran up the fox’s spine as he watched and felt Charmy’s lips suck his clit till his mouth separated from it with a soft pop noise.   
Charmy pulled back just enough for Tails to see his lips and chin coated in saliva and his own slick.

“Charm...fuck...please fuck me!” Tails had let his namesake brush around Charmy, trying to encourage him to return his mouth and hands. 

That was all the bee needed to hear as he brought two fingers to his lips and made a show of licking and sucking on them for the fox above.   
Once coated with saliva the hand disappeared from Tails’s sight as it made its way between his legs, Charmy’s mouth followed and within seconds Tails felt the wet fingers slide into him as Charmy began to lick and suck his clit once again.

Tails gasped as Charmy’s fingers immediately started to thrust in and out of him, stopping to scissor and stretching him every few thrusts. Charmy could feel Tails clench round his fingers as he started to massage and curl his fingers inside of the fox, searching for the spot that could make Tails scream in pleasure. 

“COULD MILES PROWER PLEASE CHECK IN AT THE SURFING EVENTS STARTING POINT! AGAIN COULD MILES PROWER PLEASE CHECK IN AT THE SURFING EVENTS STARTING POINT! THANK YOU!” 

Both Charmy and Tails looked into each other’s eyes as the voice over the speaker stopped, they were running out of time and fast.

“Charmy- I’m-I’m not gon-Aahh!” Tails threw his head back as Charmy thrust his fingers into the knuckle, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

The cry of bliss that left Tails caused Charmy to double his efforts.   
Thrusting his fingers faster, harder and deeper into his boyfriend, aiming and hitting his g-spot every time. Sucking and licking over his clitorus with vigour, moaning and humming loudly because he knew Tails liked to hear his voice. 

Tails dropped the cap and grabbed the back of Charmy’s head with both hands, grinding his hips onto Charmy’s face and effectively riding the bee’s mouth.   
The moans and cries of bliss Tails made as he chased after his orgasm were music to Charmy’s ears.   
He didn’t care that Tails’s nails were digging into his scalp, he didn’t care that his dick was trapped and untouched in his shorts and he didn’t care that Tails now had his head tilted so far back it hurt his neck as the fox ground down onto his mouth. Charmy let all that go and focused solely on bringing Tails to orgasm.

Tails had lost himself to the pleasure of the moment, he was so close to finishing and was so desperate to get there. 

“Fuck! FUck-FU-ffff! OHHH CHAOS YESSSS-!” Charmy’s fingers were what finished him off, skilled fingers hitting his sweet spot at just the right moment causing him to cum and cry out in pure bliss. 

Tails’s grip tightened as he rode out his orgasm on Charmy’s face and fingers for a few seconds before all the stimulation was too much and he pulled Charmy’s face away from his sex.   
Charmy pulled his fingers out and away too, looking up at Tails as the fox was regaining his composure and coming down from his orgasm.

Charmy took in the site of his boyfriend, legs trembling, cheeks flushed red, panting heavily and sweat causing his fur to cling to him. He could look at Tails forever and never get bored of him, but Charmy knew they didn’t have time for anything else.  
So with a heavy sigh Charmy wiped his mouth and muzzle off with his sleeve and stood up on shaky legs, cracking his neck as he looked down at Tails one last time.  
The fox’s breathing had started to even out, he had also leaned back against the wall giving Charmy a full view of his sex dripping with saliva and shorts still around his ankles. Charmy imagination ran wild for a split second causing him to wish he could take advantage of the situation and fuck Tails there and now, but he knew their would be time for that later.

“Charmy...I’m sorry I don’t have time to help you…” Charmy locked eyes with Tails, the fox had nearly gained his full composure back and was signaling to the obvious bulge in his shorts.

“It’s chill, I know you gotta get to the beach.” Charmy leaned in and kissed Tails softly, no tongue, just soft lips on lips. When he pulled back he placed their foreheads together.

“You're gonna go out there and you're gonna be incredible Miles, you trained so hard and I know you can bring home the gold!” Charmy’s voice was soft and sweet as he spoke the words of encouragement Tails needed to hear. He then nuzzled into Tails before slowly dropping down to pull up Tails’s shorts, clipping the back over his namesakes.

“And I’m gonna be cheering for you just like always, ok?” He flashed Tails his cheeky, toothy grin and winked.

“Yeah, I’m ready now! Thank you~” Tails couldn’t help the little laugh that left his lips from seeing his boyfriend's signature smile, it put him at ease. So Tails placed a quick peck to Charmy’s lips before making his way to the stall door.  
Tails looked over his shoulder seductively at Charmy as he opened the door.

“Don’t take too long in here~ I want you to watch me as I win~” And with that said the fox left the stall and started racing to the beach, leaving behind his flustered boyfriend.

Charmy wasn’t far behind Tails, after calming himself down enough for nothing to show, grabbing his cap and sorting it so it didn’t look too crushed before putting it back on and flattening out his uniform before he too raced out the toilets and towards the beach.  
Making it just in time to watch Tails take his starting position.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @Kushpin91 on Twitter and the incredible Chaails art they make! Please go check their art out!
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you see any spelling/grammar issues please comment and I’ll fix it!


End file.
